<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies by King_Aidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803677">Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Aidan/pseuds/King_Aidan'>King_Aidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Family Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, demigirl Pidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Aidan/pseuds/King_Aidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk has a genius idea. He wishes for everyone aboard the castle to join him in a family baking night. Hunk must collect everyone, and make sure that nothing ruins the cookies. This shouldn't be that hard of a task, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As writers we have decided that Lotor and Krolia will be joining the team due to the fact that both of us writers enjoy their characters. The main basis is that Lotor rebelled against Zarkon and ended up finding and becoming a paladin of a long lost white lion. Also there is some vaguely suggested Klance and Lotura but neither are confirmed couples in this. I hope you enjoy the work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunk awakens with a genius idea. A family baking night. They would all make tons of cookies and have plenty of fun while doing so. Hunk rushed to Pidge, excited to tell them and start planning.</p><p>"Pidge! Genius idea!" Pidge looked up from the screen with their “you've piqued my interest” face. "Family baking night!" Hunk said excitedly. Pidge looked back down at the screen. </p><p>"No."</p><p>Hunk knew this would happen. Pidge wasn't a fan of baking, not to mention she was almost never allowed in the kitchen because she tended to push people's buttons, literally. Anytime Hunk invited Pidge, things normally ended up burnt. Pidge would say they didn't know how to work the oven, but Hunk saw they're sneaky grin whenever they pushed button after button. It gave Pidge satisfaction, and knowing that gave Hunk the push that Pidge needed. He only hoped he wouldn't regret it. "I'll…" Hunk hesitated, almost scared to say the next part. "I'll let you push the buttons." Pidge's face immediately changed into an expression of pure joy and chaos. "But only if you push the buttons I tell you to, the amount of times I tell you to!" Pidge looked down, conflicted. </p><p>"Fine, I'll help you." Pidge put out their hand and Hunk took it, sealing the promise of a family baking night. </p><p>***</p><p>Dark ships approached, speeding through space towards the Castle of Lions. They created quick flashes of light, but we're practically untrackable in their speed and stealth. The pilots looked forward with determination to get into the ship.</p><p>***</p><p>When the date came, the kitchen sat glittering. Materials were gathered and ready to be used by all 9 people aboard. Shiro walked in as Hunk was just finishing up. "Woah, big baking night tonight eh Hunk?" Hunk smiled in response.</p><p>"It won't just be me baking. Pidge and I have planned a baking night, and you will be joining us Shiro." </p><p>Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Will I now?" Shiro hadn't expected this. He enjoyed being surprised by events though. As long as he didn't have to organize, it would be a mostly stress free evening. He also would be happy for the rest of the crew to come together and fully get to know one another, especially with the two newest members, Krolia and Lotor.</p><p>Hunk nodded. "Do you think you could go recruit some other baking members from this ship. I'll be finding some more people on my own, but I wouldn't mind the help."</p><p>Shiro laughed and backed up. "No no no. Sorry Hunk, but this sounds like a job for you. Though I will join later and let some people know. I will do no convincing myself." Shiro gave Hunk a thumbs up, stepping towards the exit from the kitchen. "I wish you best of luck though!" With that Shiro exited the room, leaving Hunk somewhat disappointed. Hunk wouldn't give up though. The hardest part was yet to come. Him and Pidge must gather everyone.</p><p>Hunk walked out to meet Pidge and they were right in the hallway. "So I have made a list of who we will each have the most success with convincing." Pidge brought out a piece of paper with a list of names under both hers and Hunk's names. Hunk read it over. </p><p>"Wait, why do I get Lance, Keith, and Lotor? And you get Koran, Allura, and Shiro! Why did you give me all the hard ones to convince? Not to mention I already convinced Shiro." Pidge sighed. </p><p>"I thought that would work…" said Pidge. Hunk gave her a look and she crumpled the paper shoving it into her bag. "Okay, we can split it. I'll take care of Lotor, you take Keith and Krolia. I'll also take Allura. How do we decide who gets Lance and Koran?" Pidge crossed their arms.</p><p>"Rock paper scissors."</p><p>Pidge's face contorted. "No, I always lose. That's not fair." Hunk raised an eyebrow at that and nodded his head towards where the paper was shoved.</p><p>"Fine." Pidge grumbled. They played and tied the first time both with scissors. They played again and Pidge lost by once again playing scissors and Hunk playing rock. Pidge grumbled. Lance by far was the most non-logical, though Pidge figured they could knock some sense into him. It would be hard, but they would have to do it, in order to push those buttons.</p><p>Pidge and Hunk split up. Pidge checked the cameras around the ship and saw that Lance had only come out of his room to grab supplies to make a face mask, bath bomb, and plenty of other self care materials. Pidge cringed, hoping they would not walk in on Lance in the bath. They started making they're way to his room, taking a breath as Pidge came up to the door. They knocked, and hoped that Lance wouldn't be his weird self.</p><p>"Come in," Lance's voice was cool and smooth. Pidge didn't like it at all. They opened the door anyway to find Lance sitting on a small couch with a face mask on, applying lotion to his already clearly smooth leg. Pidge scooted into the room awkwardly, scrunching up their nose at all of the perfumes and scents clashing in the air. "Ah, Pidge, do you need something?" Lance's relaxed tone practically oozed the question from his mouth in an odd way that wasn't inherently bad, but it made Pidge uncomfortable. </p><p>"Yes," Pidge said, straightening up and trying hard not to gag. "We will be baking cookies. The whole team. Hunk and I request and will maybe demand you to be there." Pidge grabbed a small card they had made from their bag. "Further details are on here, though it is better the sooner you come, so then we'll have everyone."</p><p>Lance raised his eyebrows at the suggestion of doing something not focused on caring for his already perfect skin. After all, today was a self care day. "Pidge," Lance said, standing and letting his morning robe fall. (It really should have been called an all day robe since once he put it on there was no getting out of it.) "I adore this little plan, but today is a self care day, and that means I focus on me." Pidge tapped her foot with a grumble. She had known it was going to come to this. </p><p>"Lance, I'm going to list the reasons you need to go. I've already made an extensive list." Pidge took out a paper and began unrolling and reading. The scroll went on and on. "You like cookies. We all should get to know each other better. You can help teach others how to cook. We should get to know our newest members. Kieth will be there. Your skin is in no need of more pampering. No one wants to see Hunk sad…" The list went on and on,and with each thing Pidge read Lance got more broken down.</p><p>"Okay okay!" He said, packaging up his lotions and other various skincare products. "Let me just finish this facemask and then I'll head down to the kitchen. Happy?" Pidge was happier. Lance wasn't being odd anymore and Pidge could finally leave the scent clogged room. Pidge gave a nod, tucking the scroll of reasons into their bag, and continued on their way. Next on their list was Lotor. Pidge wondered how Hunk's quest to gather people was going.</p><p>***</p><p>Hunk went to Allura first. She was working on the ship. It seems as if she was running a full diagnostics scan, even though Hunk had run one a few days ago, and Pidge only a few days before that. Allura was focused on her work. Hunk waited for a moment, thinking she'd notice him, but when she didn't he spoke up. "Hey princess?" Hunk asked. Allura jumped and turned around, seeming ready to either flee or fight depending on the situation. When she saw Hunk she calmed down though, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh, hello Hunk." Her voice rang throughout the giant control room.</p><p>"Hi, uh, sorry for startling you. I was hoping you'd come bake cookies during a family baking night, tonight." Hunk posed the idea as a question. He hoped Allura would say yes to the baking. She was the only person who seemed possibly easy to convince, though the princess could often get wrapped up in her duties. It seemed as if today was one of those days. Allura had brought her hand up to her face and assumed her debating pose. Hunk liked to imagine two little Allura's debating against each other in a mock courtroom whenever Allura took this pose. It made him chuckle every time.</p><p>Allura smiled sadly at Hunk. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I have to check the castle and make plans and if the defense systems could somehow be improved there's another task." Allura got somewhat caught up in her own thoughts. She was already planning the next hundred projects. Hunk knew this. "You see, we need to be ready, just in case Zarkon tries anything." </p><p>"Allura?" Hunk asked. This brought Allura out of her mind. Hunk called Allura "Allura" when he was talking to her as a close friend. She found this oddly helpful for switching mindsets. </p><p>"Yes Hunk?" She asked, her voice somewhat calmer and more open to suggestions. </p><p>"You always work really hard. The castle is fine and you'll only be gone for a few hours. Nothing will happen." Hunk smiled his award winning smile. It was a smile that melted hearts and made one feel safe. It was one of the reasons Allura valued Hunk as such a close and valuable friend. "You deserve a break, not to mention there will be chocolate," Hunk said. </p><p>Allura chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to chocolate, but I suppose baking could prove to be a good team building exercise." With that, Allura thought about Lotor and Krolia. Lotor was the newest and least trustworthy. It would be to her best benefit to observe him more, especially working with the team. "I'll come," she said decidedly. Hunk pumped his fist in the air at her sure answer.</p><p>"Yeah! Now, I need to go gather everyone else. I'll see you at the kitchen soon!" With that Hunk ran off, excited and happy with his accomplishment.</p><p>***</p><p>The dark ships were close enough to see the castle now. If Pidge had been looking at security they might have seen them, though Pidge was more focused on gathering people. Allura could have noticed if only she had paid more attention. Alas, everyone was too busy preparing for this family baking night.</p><p>***</p><p>Pidge knew where Keith was. Whenever there was free time, Keith was training. Krolia was probably with him. She was like Keith, both of them determined to do their job properly and efficiently. Pidge followed the sound of swords clashing. The doors slid open and Pidge immediately had the blade of a training robot in their face. They dropped a note card they had prepared and raised their hands. Keith's blade connected with the robot, going through it and making it crumble and disappear. Keith was panting as Krolia watched from the side. He then sheathed his blade, making Pidge grateful that there were no more sharp objects out in the open near them. Keith bent down and picked up the card Pidge had dropped and read it over. "Family baking night?" Keith read out loud. He then handed the card back to Pidge and turned to Krolia. "How was that?" </p><p>Krolia smiled. "You're doing better. Though you still are going too head on with seemingly little plan. Take a moment to know your enemy's moves before attacking. If you don't know they're true strength, you could get very hurt." Keith sighed.</p><p>"Okay, I'm ready for the next one." Pidge did not want some more robots to fight and be destroyed. Other than the normal danger it posed, Pidge wasn't fond of destroying creations, even though they knew that all the materials would just be put together again. </p><p>"Uh… wait a moment before you start again!" Pidge said frantically. Keith and Krolia both focused on Pidge. "So, you both need to come to a family bake night that Hunk planned." Krolia and Keith both looked at each other. Pidge could see the conversation happening between them even though no words were spoken. It was obvious they had plans and Keith turned to Pidge with a sorry look on his face. </p><p>"Sor-"</p><p>"No," Pidge said.</p><p>"What?" Asked Keith, taken aback by Pidge's response. Krolia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I know you want to train, but you always train, and emotional connections are just as important as physical fighting." Pidge felt a small voice in their head say hypocrite. "Anyway, you don't want to make Hunk sad." Yet another silent conversation began.</p><p>Pidge does bring up some valuable points.</p><p>But we need to make sure you're ready for the next mission.</p><p>True… maybe we could say a different time.</p><p>Hmm… that is an option. </p><p>"No," Pidge said again. "Hunk really wants this and everyone will be there. If you don't come, you probably won't get cookies." Back to a silent conversation.</p><p>Cookies would be good.</p><p>I suppose so… though I might continue training or researching. There's a lot I need to do.</p><p>"You both should come. Not just you Keith, though I'm happy you are now on board. Krolia, all I need is you."</p><p>Krolia gave a small smile. Pidge was quite good at reading silent conversations. "I suppose I shall think about it. Leave a note and we shall prepare. We should squeeze in a bit more training, but that shouldn't take too long." Pidge nodded.</p><p>"I shall see both of you in the kitchen." With that, Pidge rushed to the door and closed it before another robot could almost stab them.</p><p>***</p><p>Hunk blindly walked through the castle searching for Lotor. "If I was Lotor, where would I be?" He muttered, walking into the stasis bay. Lotor was nowhere to be seen. Hunk sighed and continued his search. Then, it hit him, why didn't he just ask Allura? She seemed to always know where everyone and everything was. Hunk ran back to the bridge and saw that Allura was no longer there. "Huh, weird…" Hunk whispered. </p><p>After leaving the bridge, Hunk headed over to the lounge. He walked in to find Lotor sitting on one of the couches. He seemed to be engaged in a small book about Altean culture. Hunk almost laughed, the son of Zarkon, the mighty rebel leader, the white lion's paladin, was sitting on a couch, reading. </p><p>Hunk walked up to Lotor and cautiously sat next to him. The team had recently rescued him and his companions from a weblum. Lotor was new and therefore he could be a bit unpredictable. Lotor glanced at Hunk before returning to his book. Hunk began to consider not inviting Lotor and he slowly stood up to leave. Suddenly, Lotor spoke in a blank voice "What do you want?" </p><p>Hunk straightened up, preparing his words carefully. "We are going to be making cookies and we would enjoy your company if you choose to join us." </p><p>Lotor seemed annoyed, yet captivated "Why would I want to make cookies?" Hunk nervously sat back down next to Lotor.</p><p> "Because, it is fun! You get to hang out with friends while you make something delicious. It allows you to get to know everyone better and it can help you come out of your shell." Hunk could tell Lotor was no longer glued to his book, this was his chance, he had gotten Lotor interested. Hunk excitedly asked "So, you think you are going to come?" </p><p>Lotor turned away from Hunk and simply said "No". </p><p>Hunk gawked at Lotor, he truly thought he had him hooked. Hunk considered how much longer he could pester him before Lotor was at his throat. Not wanting to risk his life for cookies, he defeatedly walked out of the lounge and moved onto his next target, Coran.</p><p>***</p><p>The system beeped. Lotor had gotten up from his book and left the lounge roughly ten doboshes ago. He was on the bridge learning about the castle before he saw the alert. Incoming ships. Lotor didn't recognize any of them as belonging to the castle. He clicked through security and saw figures entering the castle. Why was no one aware of this? Should he tell someone? The figures wore dark clothing and masks that covered their faces. He knew that people could only be that stealthy for one reason. He had to go tell someone, before people got hurt. Lotor considered his options and decided that out of all of his new crewmates, he trusted Allura the most. He headed towards the kitchen where he assumed she had already gone. He rushed into the kitchen to find it empty. Where was Allura? He turned to leave the kitchen, when suddenly, the door opened and there she stood.</p><p>***</p><p>Pidge met up with Hunk as he was going to get Coran. "I've gotten all of my people. Krolia is still a little iffy, but I have a feeling she'll come around," Pidge said, walking alongside Hunk. Hunk smiled at that. Pidge getting everyone meant he could too. He would go back and convince Lotor to come. Hunk could maybe get Allura to help him convince Lotor. Hunk was aware of how she was closest to Lotor, though, even that was a stretch. As Hunk had experienced, Lotor was not a people person. For now, the focus was on Coran.</p><p>"I'm heading to get Coran right now." Hunk said before parting ways with Pidge. Hunk walked along the castle halls, his hums echoing across the walls. If Coran wasn't attending to others (specifically Allura) or working on the ship, he was always in a sort of personal research center of his. It was in one of the less used parts of the castle, so not many people came down here too often. The door was small and mundane, though it was decorated with Altean runes and writing. Hunk pushed it open to reveal Coran deep into trying to fix an old Altean hologram. He was fighting with wires though more often than not he shocked himself, though the image flickered a few times.</p><p>"How's it going in here buddy?" Hunk asked, startling Coran and making his head bolt up. Though Coran's hands were still as a statue. Such steady hands came with the work of operating ships and serving the royal family. After a pause Coran began rambling about how he was trying to restore a piece of ancient Altean tech and how he needed to preserve the culture, but how he was getting very angry because he could get nothing more than a few flickers out of it. "Here," Hunk said, interrupting Coran and stepping forward. "Let me give it a try."</p><p>"Good luck with that. I've been trying for vargas." Coran slumped down, tired and losing motivation. "If only I could unlock it. We could reveal the daily life of non-royal Altaens. We could study the species to see what had all survived over the past 10,000 years. We could do so much. History and knowledge is our most powerful weapon, so we should use it." Coran had gotten up slightly, though he was obviously somewhat worn out. Hunk was focused on the tech, so he paid little to no mind on Coran for the moment.</p><p>"Aha!"</p><p>Coran bolted up. "What? Did you figure it out?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. We'll need to grab a few materials, but I bet I could help you fix this up tomorrow. Maybe even tonight if we're lucky."</p><p>Coran seemed delighted at this turn of events. "We better get to work right away! Where do these materials lay; the materials that will unlock secrets a millennia old."</p><p>Hunk smiled at Coran. He was happy for his friend's enthusiasm, but there were other plans tonight. "Actually, there's something you need to go to tonight." For a moment Coran froze and then seemed to regain some of his lack of enthusiasm. "A family baking night is happening, with everyone on board. I was hoping you'd also be willing to join." Coran was skeptical at first, but soon thoughts of baking traditional Altaen dishes filled his head.</p><p>"Oh yes! We can bake some Altean cookies! I can teach everyone about what the different seasonings are used for and what different dishes are often used for." Hunk laughed. As much as he loved Coran, he wasn't sure if everyone was up to baking fine Altean food yet.</p><p>"I was thinking something a little more basic, like chocolate chip cookies."</p><p>"And what are those?" Inquired Coran, twirling his mustache.</p><p>"A traditional Earth dish. Plenty of people enjoy them. We can work out way up to cooking Altaen food, okay?"</p><p>Coran was filled with so many new questions. He was, after all, a lover of learning. Coran had heard of chocolate chip cookies, but had never actually tried them before, so this would most certainly be an interesting experience. "To the kitchen!" Declared Coran dramatically. As they began walking down the hall Hunk did his best to answer Coran's constant questions. Now there was only one more person to gather; Lotor.</p><p>***</p><p>Lotor stared at Allura with urgency in his eyes, something was wrong, she could tell. He seemed to relax when he saw her though. Allura walked towards him and asked "What is it Lotor?". He didn't respond, he just shook his head as if denying something. He took a few steps towards her. </p><p>Lotor felt something was off about this whole situation, Allura must know, but why wasn't she upset? He felt embarrassed by his panic. It must have been old footage, he thought. I shouldn’t bother the princess with something so trivial. Not to mention that my mistake could make her distrust me. In an attempt to brush off the subject, he asked "So, are you going to this "baking night" Hunk is planning?" </p><p>Allura nodded, but she was still concerned about Lotor. He seemed so panicked before she had walked in. What was he hiding?</p><p>"Lotor...are you sure you're alright?" Allura held eye contact, trying to figure out whatever Lotor was not telling her. </p><p>This situation made Lotor feel conflicted and uncomfortable. It must have been set up, right? He should tell her, he must tell her, but no words came to his lips. He shook his head, turned from her, and started to walk away when he heard her ask, "Lotor, are you coming? You didn't say if you were going to attend the event tonight. I believe you should. I'm sure everyone will want to get to know you better." He turned around, looking deep into her eyes. He could tell that she was hopeful for his appearance tonight. He let out a sigh of relief accepting the fact that the whole situation must have been a set up or a miscalculation. He gave Allura a small smile, nodded, and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>***</p><p>With Lotor comforted by Allura, there was little else in the way of the hooded figures. They continued through the castle, just barely missing Allura at the control panel, and having quite a few other close calls with those wandering around the halls. Stealth was obviously a strong suit of the figures, so even if they were to walk right past a person they were unlikely to get caught. </p><p>***</p><p>Some moments passed but eventually everyone was gathered into the kitchen. Pidge came first, followed by a cranky Lance (who had been checked up on by Pidge to be awoken in the middle of a nap). Then Hunk and Coran met up with Shiro in the hall and made their way in. Shiro stayed at the entrance, watching for others to come in while Hunk showed the cookbook to Coran. Pidge spent the time watching the buttons, and Lance stood crankily, but was calming down from the familiar scents of a normal Earth kitchen. Keith and Krolia came in next. Keith came in somewhat hesitant, though obviously excited to eat some cookies. Krolia stopped outside the door, seeming as if she was going to duck out until Shiro talked to her for a moment, saying a few simple sentences that made her stay for the baking night with a small smile. Allura and Lotor came at about the same time, Lotor slightly behind Allura. </p><p>Hunk smiled as everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Everyone! In one space! Ready to do a fun activity together! It was as if a miracle had happened. "Okay everyone!" Hunk said, bringing everyone's attention to him and small murmurs of conversation to a halt. "First things first, we have hygiene! Those with long hair, grab a ponytail and pull your hair up. We don't want it getting into the food. This includes Lotor, Allura, and Keith." Hunk could see Keith grumble and Lance laugh a bit. "Everyone else, head over to the sinks and begin hand washing!" Hunk felt as if he was conducting a band, or instructing a well put together machine. Sure, there were weak spots, but with this determination and everyone working together, they would all accomplish their goal.</p><p>Everyone fell into a rhythm. Coran read off instructions and often critiqued people about how it didn't look quite right. Allura was best at mixing ingredients together. Lance and Keith both rolled the dough and put it onto trays. They made it somewhat of a competition, which resulted in a whole batch needing to be redone. It was okay though. Lotor was very good at keeping the place tidy and measuring to make sure everything was perfect. He just about threw a fit when he saw the mess Keith and Lance had caused. Shiro gathered materials for those who needed some and Krolia made sure that any squabbles were settled. Pidge of course turned on the oven and set the timers, and though they spoke of adding extra time or heat just as an experiment. “I just want to harness the power of the sun to make cookies,” was most definitely said at one point. Hunk made sure to keep a close eye on everything at all times. Things were going perfectly… almost, too perfectly.</p><p>While the crew continued, the hooded figures came closer, silent and stealthy. With the commotion in the kitchen no one could have noticed the almost silent footsteps. The door of the kitchen was kept open to let out the heat. Out of the corner of his eye, as he was cleaning some measuring cups, Lotor saw a figure start to come in. Everything rushed back to him. He had to protect everyone. He couldn’t believe he had convinced himself that it was nothing. How foolish he was. "Everyone, ready your weapons!" Lotor said, taking his sword out. His General instincts were kicking in, but this was not his crew. Everyone else in the kitchen just stood more or less still, maybe with their hands still kneading or still mixing. </p><p>The first figure completely turned into the entrance, though they didn't stand threateningly. They had purple glowing marks on a dark mask. They were part of The Blade of Marmora. "Hello?" The voice from the mask said, looking around, confused at Lotor's threat and at seeing everyone working on baking. Baking was a seemingly inconsequential task when compared to trying to stop Zarkon. More Blade members stood behind the leader, all similarly confused. Though the smell of cookies was quite nice, and a few of their mouths began to water. </p><p>Krolia walked up the Blade's Leader Kolivan. "What are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>"We had a meeting set for today. It seems as if you are in the middle of something though…" Krolia facepalmed. Of course the meeting was today. How could she have forgotten? Keith watched on, his hands still working to roll the cookies.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it seemed to have slipped my mind." The Kolivan nodded in understanding. Krolia was always one to push herself so hard that she lost track of other things. </p><p>"Well…" the Kolivan said, unsure of what to do. They could have the meeting without Krolia, but they also could tell that some members were entranced and really wanted to eat whatever smelled so good. "Do you think we'd be allowed to join you in eating whatever you are making?" Krolia looked back at Hunk to see him smiling. </p><p>"Sure," she said. "I bet we could somehow find a job for some of you." Work doubled and soon enough there were at least 100 cookies and plenty of cookie batter to make more. The blades did little odd jobs and despite the kitchen being cramped, with everyone trained at working together to take down forces in the most unlikely of places, it was fairly easy for people to slip past each other and continue in with their jobs. Lotor was still on edge, but he soon accepted that these new people were supposedly friendly. Since he was a new part of the team he got many questions from younger blade members. Lotor was bothered by them, but with a little bit of time he grew to like these people. They cared about him and his life.</p><p>Hunk smiled over it all. The family baking night was a success! They had cookies galore and even the blade joined in. They may have to face Zarkon tomorrow, or fight for their lives in some other odd situation, but right now they were here, having fun, bonding, and making delicious chocolate chip cookies. Everyone could just enjoy the now, and not worry about tomorrow for a few hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope ya'll enjoyed that. This is my friend and I's first fanfic so any constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be too mean. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>